The present disclosure generally relates to uniform resource locators (URLs) and, in particular, to providing a suggestion for a URL on an electronic device.
URLs may be difficult for users to type in, because the URLs may be long or contain strings with non-English characters. In addition, there are cases when a user is unable to copy/paste or click the URL button, for example when the user wants to watch a video from a URL received in a text message, or appearing in an advertisement on television. Further, many users may not understand how to use copy/paste a displayed URL, and may instead try to type the URL by hand.